The stranger
by eric.potter.5811877
Summary: Little moka is sitting by the river bank of her house when she spots a boy lying in the e takes him back to her house and recover him. But did he need it or does he have a hidden power that had already healed him. Suck at summareies. And pepole who have watched the anime high school dxd issei gear will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a ordinary day for little Moka Akasiya she was sitting by a river bank at her house when she saw something. it looked like a boy about 12 like her who was on the other side of the bank with his eyes closed. Moka thought to her self * why is he just laying over there*. But still she couldn't go into the bank because she was a vampire. Vampire are weakened when they go into water so she didn't want to take her chances. So she rushed into her house looking for her eldest sister Khaula and younger sister Koka. She found them in the training room koka was kicking a punching bag and khaula was sitting on a bench reading a book. Moka told them about the boy across the river bank and how he wasn't moving. After moka was finished they all decided to go out and rescue that boy. So thats the end im new at this so this is my first chapter give me some good rewives and the next chapter wont take very long. Oh the next chapters will probaly be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before i start to all who read the first chapter that was a draft of what its supposed to be. I put it on there on accident ill fix that very soon so just read this one and re-read the first one after i have fixed it. Ok here we go.

p.s. this is my idea of a second chapter tell me if i should use it or not.

Moka , Kahula, and Koka waited until everyone in the house was fast asleep so they could venture out to find the boy by the river bank. But then when they got to the river bank they realized they dint have a way to get to the boy without stepping into there there only weakness. So they all sat there trying to find a way to get to the unconscious boy across the water. Kahula suggested that maybe they should just jump across the body of icy cold water but Moka told them it was to long a jump for them so they crossed of that idea. Then Koka thought of the best plan she said * maybe we can just build some sort of raft to get across the water. Both Kahula and Moka thought that was a great idea so they found pieces of wood and other natural resources around the river bank to build their raft. After they were done Moka and Khaula picked up the biggest pieces of wood they could find and put them on the raft so the could use them as oars. Once they were all done they pushed the raft into the water and start rowing toward the boy to rescue him. Moka and Khualua were in charge of the oars while koka was just sitting back and enjoying the ride on the raft. After about 20 minutes or so they finally reached the boy the girls started to see his features a whole lot was wearing a shirt that was torn to sherds he has spiky black hair and he was wearing very dark pants. Moka ,Khuala ,and koka all sat there starring at him they all thought that he looked really beat up but at the same time cute. then the boy slowly started to open his eyes and the girls a jumped back a little startled that he was starting to wake up. The boy groaned and looked around he didn't have a clue where he was or why he was turned around to see three girls looking straight at him and he looked right back at kept looking at each other until the boy said who are all of you people? All three of them sat there not saying a word until Moka asked him who he was and the boy said his name was Blaze he couldn't remember his last name or anything about his past or why he was here. Moka and koka looked at khaula the eldest to see if they should help Blaze or just leave him without him being able to remember anything. Khuala finally said blaze would you like to come to our household and see if or parents will let you stay with was very thankful for them asking him to stay with them so with the kindest voice blaze told them he gladly accepted there offer and that he was thankful for them inviting him to stay with yeah khualua said to blaze while they were rowing back to the other side *blaze me and my whole family are vampires just to let you know.* Blaze just sat there thinking about what could happen during his stay with these he asked *um do you guys suck blood from people?* kuhalua responded by saying 8 yes we drink blood from people especially humans. Blaze gulped and thought to himself im human will they all just start to suck my blood dry? if they do that will i turn into a vampire too or will i die? Blaze kept thinking about all the possible outcomes while they rowed to the other side.

So guys if you liked this idea just say yes if you didn't say no and ill come up with something else for the second chapter. oh yeah and to those guys who read really long things i don't know if this is long enough or not so tell me. I also suck at dialogue. this is a draft chapter not the real deal ok guys. Im just showing you gus my ideas of how the story should go


End file.
